


Fluffy Blankets and Early Comings

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Baby, F/M, M/M, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9342854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Isabelle goes into early labor when hanging out with Alec. Both freak out and do what they've always done. Call Magnus.





	

“Getting big there aren't you?” 

“Shut up, Alec.” Isabelle wasn't in the mood to deal with her annoying older brother. Everything was becoming harder the closer she came to her due date. Which was two weeks away, which seemed too far. 

“You look ready to pop! Are you sure you can hold that baby for another month?”

“No, ugh! I just want her here!” Izzy was very uncomfortable at eight months pregnant. The baby could really come at any time. 

“Her?” Alec asked. 

“I'm not sure, but I just have a feeling it's a little girl. Mother's intuition I guess,” Isabelle told her brother with a shrug. Isabelle was careful around her brother because she knew he wanted a baby of his own badly. Last time she was pregnant he won't talk to her until the last day when he get his daughter Cheyenne. When the baby passed away he had been there to comfort her and tell her sorry. Still she knew that she had to watch her brother's feelings. 

The baby started kicking. It wasn't cute anymore due to how big they'd gotten. Izzy gasped softly and grabbed at her bump. Alec being the overprotective brother he was quickly ran over to her. 

“You okay, Izzy? Is the baby coming?  Fuck! Simon just left and…”

“ALEC! I'm fine. The baby kicked me and I didn't expect it. That's all.”

“Oh, does it hurt when the baby kicks?”

She shrugged her shoulders, “I guess. They've gotten big so the kicks more powerful which makes it hurt.”

Alec looked interested now, “Are they still kicking?”

“It stops?” 

“C-can I f-f-feel?” Izzy was shocked at her brother's request. He had never asked to touch her baby bump before. Alec avoided even touching her while she was pregnant. 

“Yes, of course,” Isabelle pulled her shirt up, “Give me your hand,” she moved his hand around until he felt a kick. His face light up instantly, “I think baby is saying hello to you.” Isabelle was happy that her brother was warming up to his niece or nephew. There was no doubt in her mind it was a girl though. 

“Hi, there bud. I'm your uncle Alec,” he then kissed her belly and looked to Izzy, “Can you keep a secret for me?”

“Yes, is everything okay?”

He smiled a goof smile, “Yeah, everything is fine, perfect even, Magnus and I are adopting another baby. They have a little boy for us. It's not official so we want to wait until it is to tell everyone.”

“I hope everything works out. You're a good dad, Alec.”

“Thanks, Iz. I'm sorry I give you the cold shoulder until now. I love you,” Alec was generally sorry.

“I love you too.”

The two siblings talked of old memories and Alec gave Izzy parenting advice. 

Simon, Magnus, and Cheyenne were due home any minute now with dinner. Izzy felt a sharp pain and doubled over in pain, “Ugh!”

“Iz, you okay.”

“Yea…oh, ow! Ow, ow, ow! My water broke! ALEC!”

“Sh…Izzy, calm down.”

“I can't have this baby, it's too early. I-I c-c-can-n't lose an-another baby.” 

“Isabelle, listen to me. You're going to calm down. Then I'm going to get you to a bed and get you comfortable and then we'll call Magnus and Simon, okay?” She only nodded her head, “Let's go sweetheart.”

***

It was hours later. Maryse showed up along with Magnus, Simon, and Cheyenne. Alec was in the living room with an asleep Cheyenne while Maryse, Simon, and Magnus where with Isabelle. 

Simon and Isabelle were having a hard time keeping it together. It came time to push and when the baby came out they had bright purple lips like their first baby. Magnus went hard to work. He couldn't let them lose another child. 

He was about to give up and tell them sorry and that he'd try, but instead the baby let out a loud wail. Simon and Izzy both started crying tears of joy. Magnus smiled at them and put the baby on their mother's chest. Izzy then started laughing and had a huge smile on her face, “Hi, beautiful. I'm your momma. Momma and daddy are very glad you're okay,” She then kissed the baby's head and handed them to Simon who held the infant until Maryse pointed out that they needed to be cleaned.

“It's a girl!” she announced. 

Simon went over to Magnus and thanked him. 

“Should I go get Alec and Cheyenne?” Magnus asked. 

“Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks Magnus,” she told him. She looked tired, but was happy.

“Anything for you Iz,” Magnus walked down the hallway into the living room to find Alec waiting and look tense. Alec stood up the minute he saw him enter with Cheyenne tightly wrapped in his arms, “They're all fine. Simon and Izzy said you can come back,” Magnus saw him relax.

When they walked in Simon was sitting by Isabelle in the bed while she held their baby girl. Her smile was big and bright like her wedding day, “Hi, uncle Alec. Can you say hi to your uncle?” Izzy moved the infant's arm as if she was waving hello. 

Alec smiled and handed Cheyenne to Magnus. He then went to sit on the other side of Izzy. He rubbed her arm, “How are you feeling?”

“Tired. Sore. Insanely sore actually, but I'm glad she's here with us and that she's healthily. Do you want to hold her?” Alec nodded his head and she handed over the baby in a big pink fuzzy cheetah print blanket and matching hat. 

“What's her name?”

The proud parents smiled at each other. Simon then spoke, “Rose Jordan.”


End file.
